


Boiling Point

by AshRain114



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hot, Just Sex, Literally hot, PWP, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Team TARDIS, amtdi, hahah im over tired, like IN the control room, really there's no plot here, sex in the control room, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain114/pseuds/AshRain114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heat spikes and 51st century pheromones are at play, the sexual tension between the Doctor and Rose reaches it's boiling point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 3 am in an airport, cause Im stuck here for 5 hours. Lovely right? But yeah, writing smut in a public place is the best way to pass the time, and im a sucker for 9/rose. This is the first smut I've written for DW so be kind.

After three days Rose couldn’t take it anymore.

At first it had been a mild discomfort. It was just a bit warmer in the TARDIS than usual. She hadn’t cared, just threw off her sweater and walked around in a tank top for the rest of the day.

But it got worse after that.

Slowly it got warmer and warmer. She started to sweat, and had shed her jeans and threw on a thin skirt. She threw her hair up, but it still wasn’t enough.

It was only when she went for a swim and touched the pool water, only to find it near boiling, that she decided it was time to find the Doctor.

And she did find him. She wandered into the control room, breathing heavily as she fanned her face, trying to stop the amount of sweat that was trailing down her face and neck.

“Doctor?” She called, looking around the console room. She wandered over to one of the coral supports and picked up his leather jacket, which was thrown over. As she moved around the room she also saw a pile of maroon cloth on the floor and a strange feeling pooled in her stomach, “You in here.”

“Over here.” his deep voice sounded gruff. He walked over to the other side of the console.

She stopped abruptly as she almost fell into a hole in the ground. The Doctor had removed a chunk of the floor and was laying on his back under the grating, his head and shoulders underneath the console.

And he was shirtless.

Rose swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry as she studied his torso. It was stretched, his hands above his head as he worked on the TARDIS. There was just a sparest bits of hair on his stomach trailing downwards into…

She cleared her throat, “Er - Hello.”

He looked up at her and rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, I know the heat’s gone wonky, I’m working on it.”

“The swimming pools boiling.”

The Doctor winced at that, but nodded, “Yeah don’t worry about it, hopefully i’ll have it fixed pretty soon.”

A knock came at the entrance to the room and Jack stuck his head in, “Doc?”

“I’m working at it.” The Doctor growled, sounding annoyed, “Jack-“

“I know, I know…” Jack sighed, and turned out of the room.

Before he left Rose called out, “Don’t go swimming!”

Jack waved to let her know that she’d heard him, and Rose turned to looked down at the Doctor, ignoring a redness in her cheeks that had little to do with the heat.

“Why’d you kick him out?”

The Doctor lowered his arms, reaching for his sonic, “It’s a biology thing in 51st century humans, in extreme heat they can get a bit..frisky.”

Rose raised both of her eyebrows, “More so than usual you mean.”

He chuckled at that, “Yeah.”

Rose licked her lips, and couldn’t help but stare at his jean clad hips, the bones jutting out a bit as he worked. The warmth in her stomach started to lower, and lower, and lower…

She shifted, blushing again as she moved over to the console, leaning against it and crossing her legs, trying to relieve some of the throbbing. “Do you need any help?”

“Er..” Some sparks spit out around his face, and he nodded, “Yes, I need you to hand me the Heplatic Plate.”

Rose blinked at him, and turned to the open tool box beside him, “Um..”

“The yellow one.”

Rose reached in a grabbed the yellow tool, which looked like a weird cross of a wrench and a screwdriver, and held it down to the Doctor.

He reached up for, his hand grazing hers as he did so, and she blushed. His eyes went weirdly blank as he looked at her. He cleared his throat and mumbled something under his breath, then went back to work at the TARDIS.

Rose swallowed and turned to face the controls, hoping the hide the fact that for whatever reason the throbbing between her legs had turned into a sold pressure. It took everything inside her to stop herself from dropping a hand between her legs and dealing with the problem herself.

She cleared her throat, “Er- Doctor? I’m just gonna go take a quick shower. Try to cool down.”

There was silence for a moment, so Rose took that as an okay and made for the door.

“Actually, Rose.” The Doctor’s voice sounded a bit uncertain, “I need just…a small favour before you leave.”

She turned and smiled, “Yes?”

She walked over to where he was laying on his back, looking a bit nervous. He motioned above him, “I need to work on this control panel, but there a switch below me I need you to hold.”

Rose nodded, but blushed knowing she was going to have to get close to him. Close enough that they would be touching.

She moved into the hole in the floor. She tried to keep as much distance between her and the Doctor as she could but there was no room. She shifted her legs and before she knew it, she was straddling him.

“Er-“ Rose blushed, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” The Doctor’s voice sounded a bit strained, and a soft pink was covering his cheeks. “Beside my head, just down that hole, there’s a red handle, I need it pulled and held.”

Rose nodded, and moved forward, leaning down. She could feel more and more of her body pressing against his as she leaned over him and looked down. Her shirt rode up a bit and suddenly her stomach was being pressed again’t his.

Finally she found a place to rest her forearms, and looked over the Doctor’s shoulder. About half a foot down she could see the red handle.

“Okay.” She said, hoping her voice wasn’t a husky as it sounded. “I see it.”

“Okay.” The Doctor’s voice was breathy, coming in deep pants, probably from the heat. “Can you reach it.”

Rose shifted her weight, pushing herself over the doctor a bit. She looked down and saw him laying underneath her, looking at her with a deep blush. She gave him a pursed smile and wiggled forward a bit.

His breath hitched at that and Rose tried to ignore the effect that the sound had on her body. She wished that she had worn a bra, because beneath her thin tank top her nipples had gone rock hard, something he would do doubt notice the second she descended back down on his body.

She reached down into the hole, and felt her hand wrap around the circular handle. Once she had the grip she lowered herself back on the Doctor, and a soft breath escaped her.

The Doctor was hard. 

Very hard.

Right underneath her heat.

She gasped, fighting to hold the handle as the Doctors cock was pressed against her centre. She tried to fight it, instead focusing on the smooth handle, pulling ti up and allowing the doctor to work.

His arms went up around her as soon as she pulled the lever, his forearms brushing against the side of her breast and causing her nipples to sharpen even more. No doubt like the pressure of his cock on her, he could feel her nipples cutting into his chest.

He worked quickly, every now and then he would reach down for a tool, and then go back to work. He was sweating and his breath kept hitching every time she moved even a millimetre.

Even though Rose’s head was nearly blank with the need to leave and deal with the pressure in her cunt by herself, another thought had taken place in the back of her mind.

She had done this to him. Her presence and touch had make his breathe quicken, his cheeks redden and his cock come to attention like a solider. Even though the situation was embarrassing she could help the bit of pride that came over her.

She had made no secret of her attraction and feelings for the Doctor, and while every now and then he’d flirt back, dancing and touching - he’d never shown much indication that he felt the same, that he was as attracted to her as she was to him.

But now there was no hiding it. The feeling of his enlarged organ under her was enough to show that he found her very attractive.

She smirked mentally and wondered how far she could test this theory.

She reaffirmed her grip on the lever, pressing herself further against the Doctor, her skirt ridding up around her waist and her thighs spreading just a bit further around him. Almost out of reflex the doctor brought his hands down and placed then against her bare thighs, like he was securing her there.

Rose stopped breathing as she felt his large plams against her outer thigh, his thumb brushing against the top of her leg gently. She pushed up on her forearms, making sure not to let go of the lever as she moved over the Doctor, looking down at his face.

He wasn’t looking at the control pane anymore, not focused on anything except Rose. She was so caught up in his gaze that she didn’t notice the sweat start to accumulate on the handle, until it slipped out of her hand.

With the small shout she quickly grabbed it again, pressure her pussy hard against his cock.

The Doctor arched slightly, and moaned. The hands against her thighs moved to her hips, not stopping her, but resting there as his eyes closed.

Rose looked at him, and took an experimental roll of her hips again. He gasped, and his hands moved with her hips. Rose gasped as she felt him against her, and rolled again.

They moved against reach other, both of them locked in their own worlds as they touched each other and pressed against each others centres, needing more. More touch, more skin, more pleasure.

Rose dropped the handle, moving her hand to his shoulder, pushing herself up so she could change the angle of the pressure. She sat up, straddling him and moving against him, back and forth, back and forth.

But it wasn’t enough.

Her mind was detached from her body as the pleasure grew. She needed more, and her hands moved of their own accord.

She grabbed the Doctor’s belt and slowly unbuckled it. He looked up at her, but her mind was looking down as she opened his trousers. She slid the button out and slowly lowered the zipper. There was something erotic of the act of opening someone’s trousers and there was a flush of liquid and heat that pushed out of her. She was in no doubt now that she was soaking wet. Her fluids were running down her legs, and over his jeans.

She pulled his jeans down, just to the middle of his thighs. There was no room to remove them completely. His boxers were black, tented up over his erect cock. Rose slowly moved them off, not taking her eyes off the penis which looked human enough for her.

In the process of removing his clothes she found herself at head level with his cock, and she studied it. On the larger side, but not too large. It was thick and Rose could almost imagine her pussy stretching around it. The veined were pressed against it, and it looked about as hard as it could get.

Feeling like a vixen Rose looked up at the Doctor through thick eyelashes and gave an experimental lick from base, along the bottom, all the way to the tip.

The Doctor groaned loudly, throwing his head back. Rose took that as a good sign and enveloped the head with her mouth, sucking it like the lollipops she would often eat in front of him to get his attention. She pushed her mouth down as far as she could, revealing in his moans.

She used her hands where her mouth couldn’t reach, loving the way his hips would lift with her. One of his hand tentatively reached up and grabbed her hair. Not pushing or pulling her one way or the other, but moving with her.

With a small pop she brought her mouth away from his cock, a trail of saliva and precum connecting her mouth to his cock. She gave it one more lick, before she couldn’t take it anymore.

She needed him inside her. Now.

She moved over him, her skirt still around her waist like a belt. She straddled him and gripped the bottom of her shirt, bringing it over her head, barring her chest for him. Immediately he reached up and grabbed her breasts, tweaking her nipples and causing her to gasp, and wiggle over him.

Needing to move faster, Rose reached between her legs and pushed her underwear to the side. There wasn’t enough time to take it off. Then she lifted, and positioned herself over him.

Then slowly lowered herself onto him.

A strangled cry came out of her, and her mouth fell open as sure ecstasy fell over her. She was so wet, and so hot that there was no stretch, just the sure pleasure that came form being filled so spectacularly.

“Doctor…” She whimpered.

He moved into a sitting position, holding her as they both adjusted to the feeling.

Then she started to move.

She gave a small wiggle at first, then lifted and pressed down again. She continued in this pattern, the Doctor remaining still as he let her take control of the situation. She used his shoulders as leverage, pressing up and down, and up and down.

His breath hitched every time she pressed down on him, and Roses eyes fluttered shut, her mouth falling open and letting out little noises.

The Doctor lowered his head and pressed a small kiss to her breasts, then sucked a nipple into his mouth. Rose threw her head back and moaned, grabbing the side of his head as he worked.

“Oh god…” She whimpered, her eyes rolling back as he sucked on his left breast, then moved to the other. From there he trailed kisses up her chest, over her collar bone and buried himself in her neck.

His hand trailed over her thigh and pressed between her legs. Rose practically collapsed over him when he touched the sensitive nub.

“Doctor!” She cried, pressing herself into his hand and onto his cock at the same time, the pleasure becoming near unbearable. “Please…”

He stopped and she made a small sound of disappointment. A moment later he grabbed one of her legs and moved it up, bending it and shifting her position.

“Doctor, wha - oh.” Rose gasped as he pushed up inside her, and his dick pressed in deep and up, pressing hard against her g-spot. His other hands moved back to her clit, rubbing it in circles as he pressed in further and further. He took control of the thrusts,Rose collapsing over him as he moved deeper and deeper insider her.

“D-Doctor..” Rose stuttered, trying to find the ability to speak, “I-I’m..”

“Not yet.” He said breathlessly, the first time he’d spoken since it had all started, “Almost…”

Rose gasped, and tried to hold back, but it was near impossible with him pressing inside her, and circling her clit. She leaned down and bit his shoulder, trying to stop herself from scramming as she climbed higher and higher, her mind going blank.

She screamed into his shoulder when she came. A few more thrusts and the Doctor grunted and emptied inside her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the Doctor buried deep inside her and Rose’s head leaning on his chest. They were both breathing quite heavily, bruised everywhere both from their grips on each other and thrusting hard into the TARDIS machinery.

After she’d caught her breath, Rose sat up, and looked down at the Doctor, who’s eyes were still hazy from his orgasm.

“So…” Rose said through her breaths, “Jack’s friskiness is contagious then?”

The Doctor groaned, and pressed his forehead against her’s, “He’s sweating, cause of the heat, releasing 51st century pheromones.”

“Lovely.” Rose grinned, and then laughed, the Doctor’s face splitting in a wide grin as he watched her laugh. “Oh I’m gonna kill jack.”

The Doctor’s grin faded and bit and he placed his hands on her hips, drawing little circles, “It’s wasn’t a bad thing though, was it?”

Rose ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, holding them there as she smiled down at him.

“No, not bad at all.”


End file.
